truth
by JenniferLupinBlack
Summary: Truth comes out. WARNING SNAPE AND HERMIONE PAIRING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING PLEASE DON'T READ


Hermione now twenty three was sitting in a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix by Ron weasley who kept trying to get him to go out with him. Hermione kept telling him she was with someone but not revealing who it was. They both agreed to keep it quiet not know how people would react. Hermione felt Rons hand trying to slide his hand into hers.

"Ron stop!" Hermione hissed quietly to him.

"Why? Give me a chance Hermione!" Hissing right back at her.

"Because I am seeing someone I have told you this a million times." Hermione said turning her attention back to the meeting. Ron still believes that the kiss they shared at the battle meant more. At the time Hermione believed it did but Hermione needed more from a relationship then Quidditch and having a bunch of kids. With the man she had now he offered her more than that.

The final battle had taken place over four years ago but the order still having regular meetings to keep tabs on any remaining death eaters or anyone looking to become the next dark lord. Hermione set in her chair fidgeting with the sleeve of her green silk shirt looking around the room her eyes landed on Sirius Black who was sitting by Remus Lupin whispering to one another, Sirius recently fallen back from through the veil and was already cleared of all charges. Sirius was free man now to live his life.

Sirius's silver eyes connected with Hermione's and he gave her one of his famous winks that could melt the heart of any woman. Hermione smiled and blushed looking away shaking her head. He had always flirted and picked with her even between their famous arguments. When she felt another pair of eyes on her, She looked straight up into the black obsidian eyes of Severus Snape. When their eyes meet he silently stood leaving the room, Hermione began wondering what was wrong with him when he didn't come back. Severus survived his attack from nagini one quick thinking from Hermione's part during the battle. Hermione gave in anti-venom and a healing potion until they could get back to him after the battle.

Hermione left the meeting in the library making her way down the stairs to the living room and found the potions master standing in front of fireplace eyes fixed on the fire. She knew he was upset about something when he didn't acknowledge her when she entered the room. Crossing the room Hermione stopped at his side placing her hand on his arm.

"Severus?" Severus black eyes cut to her face.

"You know I can't stand black. Yet he gives you one look and you just blush under his gaze." He sneered at the thought of black even looking at what is his.

"Severus, I have known him for a very long time he is nothing more to me than a friend like harry or Remus. If my memory serves correctly I have done plenty more under you." Hermione spoke to him with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Severus turned to her standing at full height looking down to her. "You know I don't like anyone pawing at what's mine."

"and you Severus Snape should know by now I am not going anywhere, No one can hold my…..Interest like you can." Severus bring stalking her to her the other side of the room only stopping when Hermione's back hits the dresser. He watches her like a snake watches its prey before striking.

Severus lets out a growl from his chest picking her up and penning her on the dresser under him. Sliding his hands along her hips, up her waist along the side of her breasts lingering for a moment before moving to the her face.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Severus." Their lips meeting in a passionate kiss, Severus pressed his body against Hermione, She loved the feel of him against him. Hermione ran her finger through his hair moaning into his kiss.

They were so focused on each other they didn't hear the meeting up stairs ending and everyone coming down stairs.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Hermione looked around Severus's should to see Ron and harry standing on the stairs. Ron looked ready to implode while Harrys face was unreadable.

The ginger withdrew his wand pointing it at the potions master, also withdrew his wand position Hermione behind him. At this point Sirius and Remus entered the room shocked at wands pointed between the wizards. Sirius reacted grabbing Rons arms pinning them behind his back.

"Ron don't even try that he will drop you before you can utter a word." Sirius said trying to calm the ginger headed wizard.

"NO HE HAD HIS GREASY HANDS ALL OVER HERMIONE." At those words Sirius let go of Ron pulling his wand as well. His eyes locked on Snape.

"How dare you lay your hands on her." Sirius stalked forwards at snape in a deadly manner.

"She didn't say no." Severus spoke with a smirk across his face.

"How could she with your tongue down her throat!" Ron bellowed from the stairs.

"That's my point." At the words Severus spoke Sirius and Ron raised their wand to attack him but before they could they were disarmed.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione stood in front of Severus looking furious holding both Ron and Sirius's wands.

"How dare either of you do that. You could have asked what happened like grown men, This isn't Hogwarts you idiots." Hermione glared at both of them as she spoke.

"Hermione something's wrong….What have you done to her snape? What potion did you give her?" Ron growled at the potions master.

"Besides a contraceptive potion nothing." The black eyed wizard snapped.

"You mean…." Ron's sentence end as he realized this is who Hermione had been seeing.

Hermione walked over to Severus placing her hand in his "Yes Ron, Severus is who I have been seeing. This right here." Hermione motioned to the scene before them. "Is the reason Severus and I said nothing to any of you."

"You may as well tell them all of it Hermione!" Severus said to her pulling Hermione in close to his chest. Taking his wand he placed it to her left hand. When he did a ring appeared with a square emerald setting and diamonds encircling the emerald.

"We're engaged to be married at the end of the year." Severus held Hermione's hand out for the ring to be shown.

"Well congratulations!" Remus jumped in saying before anyone could blow up. Remus knew snape had been through hell in the war. He deserved some happiness and if he found it with Hermione than more power to him.

"Hermione you would rather marry this death eater garbage than be with me." Ron fumed from beside Sirius.

Before anyone could react a jet of red light come flying across the room knocking Ron out. Hermione had come out of Severus's arms at full force when Ron called Severus garbage.

"Anyone else have a problem?" Hermione spoke to the crowd. Sirius who had be leaning against the wall came forward. Hermione put her wands right between Sirius eyes. Who held his hands up in surrender.

"Are you happy?" Sirius asked her with all seriousness.

Hermione put her wand back at her side. "Yes Sirius very happy. I love him."

"Then that is all that matters." Sirius smiled to her patting her on the shoulder.

"Thank you Sirius." Hermione whispered to the animagus giving him a hug.

"You're welcome love" Sirius looked to Severus who was standing behind Hermione.

"If you hurt her you will deal with me."

"And us as well." Remus and harry come to either side of Sirius.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." With a nod from all the men, Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Picked up Ron and left the room.

Everyone else that had been at the meeting was shocked at what had happen. Dumbledore come over to the couple stopping in front of them munching on lemon drops.

"Well I was wondering when this would come out!" The headmaster chuckled at the look of shock on the couples face.

"How did you…" but Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Know….Dear girl I know everything. Especially what happens in the castle." He spoke them with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Well must be off Minerva will be wondering what kind of trouble I am up to. She worries too much. Hopefully we will hear more good news soon."

Severus watched Hermione become fidgety at the headmasters words, Severus wondered what had come over his future wife.

"Hermione sweet heart, What's wrong?" Severus pulled her in his arms, but to where he could still look her in the eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and licked her lips looking her fiancé in the eye "Severus….. I …Well…I went to the healer today because I haven't been feeling well."

Severus nodded for her to go on. "Yes, I know you told me."

"Severus…I…I am…Pregnant…with twin girls."

For the first time since Hermione walked into Severus's class and that she had known him a true smile came across his face.

"So your happy Severus."

Severus gently put his hands on each side of her face. "More then you know Hermione, more than you know."


End file.
